Invisible Man
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. 1x2x1, 5x2. Duo and Heero are together & Wufei must give up on his feelings for Duo.


1 "Invisible Man" by Marie Whi Mitshue  
  
2 This is YAOI!!!  
  
3 This is a songfic, "Invisible Man" is by 98( ( I got the lyrics by listening to them, gomen if some are wrong, and the word 'girl' has been omitted where ever it appeared, to make the song yaoi friendly)  
  
I don't own the song, nor do I own Gundam Wing or anypart of it.  
  
4  
  
5 This is a ***5x2, 1x2x1.***  
  
6 It is from WUFEI'S POV. (Red, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!)  
  
7 I was writing, listening to some old tapes dug out the back of my drawer (you know the kind; you have a bunch, unlabeled, and the only way to figure out what is on them is to listen to them). Anyway, this song came on, and I instantly could see this fic. Sorry. It probably stinks, and the Red- Haired Devil is gonna kill me for writing this (she's a 'Fei fan, a **rabid** Fei fan.((Someone please tell me why I introduced her to GW?!?!)) He's not allowed to have ANY lovers in her opinion! No straight with Sally ((Shudder! Spiral Braid Chick and the beautiful Fei!)) and DEFINITELY no yaoi stuff with Duo, or Zechs, and/or Treize!) So Red's gonna kill me when she reads this. Oh, well…  
  
8 WARNINGS: 5x2, as stated above, mention of a nice Relena,(How the hell did that happen?!?), Mental and emotional anguish for 'Fei…  
  
9 Song Lyrics  
  
10 *Emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
11 I can see him, standing up there with… *him.* The man *I* love with the man *he* loves.  
  
12 Ancestors, but this **hurts.** I should be happy for them, but I'm not. My gut burns with jealous rage, and I feel hatred welling up inside for a man who is both my friend and comrade-in-arms.  
  
13 Neither of them knows I am here.  
  
14 They kiss, softly, tenderly, then Heero pulls back, face suddenly nervous and serious, but one hand remains twined in Duo's hair.  
  
You can hardly wait  
  
To tell all your friends  
  
How his kisses taste sweet  
  
15 Like wine  
  
16 I can see the light gleaming on that beautiful heart-shaped face I love, and also on the other face of those sculpted, impassive features, catching in the liquid depths of those deep, impossibly-violet eyes, and intense, piercing cobalt-blue eyes, shimmering in a long chestnut braid, and on messy, dark brown bangs… and glinting off the silvery-white rings offered shakily in the palm of Heero's hand.  
  
17 Duo gasps, eyes widening, mouth moving, but actually speechless for once in his life.  
  
Their voices drift down from the balcony to where I sit, uncomfortable inside and out, beneath the screening branches of a tree.  
  
"I want you to marry me, Duo. The war is over and we have peace. So many times, I was sure I had lost you." The Perfect Soldier's voice cracks a little on the word lost, and Duo's pale, long-fingered hand rises to cup Heero's cheek. Duo's skin is like pale ivory against the golden tone of Heero's skin.  
  
Heero tilts his face into that touch, the touch I want to be mine, and continues.  
  
"I don't want to ever think that again. I want to be beside you forever, Duo. I… ai shiteru… please, marry me."  
  
"H..Heero…" Duo's stutters the Japanese man's name, those gorgeous eyes suspiciously wet-looking, blinking rapidly. "God, Heero, I love you too. So much! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" His mouth curves into that captivating, endearing smile as Heero lets out a shaky breath, a smile tugging at his own lips, and then Heero is sliding one of the simple white gold bands onto Duo's wedding finger. There's some sort of writing or engraving on them, but I can't tell what it is from this distance.  
  
They kiss, and I have to close my eyes against the pain ripping through my body, fists clenching so tight my nails dig into the flesh of my palms, drawing blood.  
  
When I'm able to open my eyes again, they are gone from the balcony, vanished back inside Duo's room.  
  
Duo loves Heero. Totally, completely, eternally. Duo doesn't love me. Heero is the one that consumes his soul, his heart…  
  
And how he always makes  
  
Your heart skip a beat  
  
Every time he walks by  
  
Heero is the one that can cheer him if he is upset, Heero is the one he runs to if he is hurt or low or afraid. Heero is the one he caresses, holds, kisses, and makes love with…  
  
18 And if you're feeling down  
  
He'll pick you up  
  
He'll hold you close  
  
When you're making love  
  
Heero is the one Duo would give everything for. Heero is the one Duo would fight for, live for, die for…  
  
19 He's everything you've  
  
Been dreaming of  
  
Why, oh why, couldn't I be that person? Why does Heero get to be the one Duo loves? I wish Duo would look at me with that love and trust and joy in his gem-bright eyes…  
  
20 Oh, baby, I wish you'd look  
  
At me that way  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking  
  
Deep into mine  
  
Telling me more than  
  
Any words could say  
  
To Duo, though, I'm just Fei, fellow gundam pilot, close friend and comrade that he can tease mercilessly. He doesn't see *me*, not the way I want him to see me… and he never will. It's as if he looks through me sometimes, for he will never see the tender, gentle soul inside of the fierce warrior, just waiting to be allowed love him…  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
Baby, to you, all I am is  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
21 You don't see me, baby  
  
22 They are sitting in the living room when I come in; face smooth and untouched by my love and jealousy, my pain and rage. They are talking quietly; Heero's head bent close to Duo's, one hand wrapped possessively around the tail of Duo's thick braid.  
  
23 During the war, they used to talk over the gundams' encrypted channels sometimes. When they were too far from each other to be near each other in person. Quatre and Trowa would usually tune out, since whenever they did it, it wasn't during a battle or a critical time. I'd listen in when I could, just so I could hear Duo's voice. They would talk about silly, irrelevant things, bits of news, old battles, history, poetry, philosophy, nothing important or vital. They'd just talk so they could each hear the other's voice, reassure themselves that the other was fine, to hear the feeling in the other's voice, to let the other hear the feeling in theirs…  
  
24 You probably spent hours  
  
On the phone  
  
Talking 'bout nothing at all  
  
(Talking 'bout nothing at all)  
  
It doesn't matter about the conversation  
  
Just as long as he talks  
  
Duo grins up at me, igniting fresh agony in my heart, and Heero looks at me. Then he smiles! The Perfect Soldier is *smiling!* You can practically feel the emotions singing silently between them, joining them in a bond of love and trust and caring that is stronger than even gundanium.  
  
24.1 Lost in a love so real and so sincere  
  
Duo greets me, but I am spared answering as Quatre and Trowa come in the door across from me. Thank Nataku! I wouldn't have been able to say anything past the lump in my throat.  
  
"Oh, great! The gang's all here!" Duo crows. He kisses Heero's nose and bounces to his feet, a surprised look flitting across Heero's face at the silly kiss. "We got an announcement for our best buds!"  
  
"Oh?" Trowa says, sitting on an overstuffed loveseat, drawing his slight blond lover down beside him. Quatre is staring at Duo; no doubt his Uchuu no Kokoro is catching Duo's overwhelming happiness.  
  
"Heero and I…" Duo pauses and pulls Heero up, hugging him, spreading his left hand against the Japanese man's tank top-clad chest. The white- gold ring on his ring finger stands out starkly against the dark green fabric. I can see now that there are delicate Japanese kanji scrolled on the surface of the ring. They say: ***Heero Loves Duo Forever.*** "We're engaged!"  
  
Quatre jumps up and hugs Duo and Heero ecstatically. As Heero reaches out to shake the hand Trowa practically sticks in his face – Trowa's normally impassive face split with a grin – I spy a second white gold ring on Heero's left ring finger. The kanji on his ring says: ***Duo Loves Heero Forever.***  
  
"C..congratulations…" I manage to get out, with something that at least seems to be real warmth, as Duo looks at me. I force myself to clasp Duo's hand briefly, and Duo pulls me in for a hug, just as he hugged Quatre and Trowa. I stiffen, but they all assume it's because of the close contact; I'm famous for hating it. But it's not that. I'm fighting the urge to put my arms around Duo and –  
  
Enough of that! I tug away from Duo and reach out, ever so reluctantly, to pat Heero on the arm, when all I want is to tear my friend apart for having what I want.  
  
Heero accepts the touch as he accepted Quatre's hug and Trowa's handshake. But there are tears in his eyes as Duo cuddles back up to him. The American notices, and cups his cheek, sniffing back his own happy tears. They get lost in one of those absorbing, soul-deep looks, and then they kiss again.  
  
And you wipe away each other's tears  
  
Your face lights up whenever  
  
He appears  
  
Oh, why, **why could that be me?!?!**  
  
25 I wish you'd look at me  
  
That way  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking  
  
Deep into mine (Deep into mine)  
  
Telling me more than  
  
Any words could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
(You don't know that I'm alive)  
  
Baby, to you, all I am is  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
He doesn't see me. He never will. I leave them there; Duo and Heero still kissing, Quatre and Trowa smiling at them. I am aware of Quatre's smile faltering as his eyes snap to me, but I ignore him and keep walking. His damn empathy! He must've picked up some of the emotions seething inside of me. I have to get away! I have to…  
  
I find myself in my shower, naked, hot water, almost too hot to stand, cascading over me. I brace my arms against the slick tile wall; head bowed beneath the spray, soaked, jet-black hair hanging all around my face. I realize I'm sobbing piteously, body shaking from the force of it, and I can do nothing but slid down to my knees beneath the torrent of hot water and cry, chest heaving in wracking sobs and keening gasps, hands flexing and un-flexing spastically against the tile.  
  
(You don't see me)  
  
I see you all the time, baby  
  
(You don't see me)  
  
The way you look at him  
  
(You don't see me)  
  
I wish it was me, sweetheart  
  
Boy, I wish it was me  
  
But I guess it'll never be  
  
The wedding is in three days. Relena called in some favors, and the Pope freed up his calendar so that they could get married in that beautiful chapel… I forget the name of it… oh, you know, the one that famous dead painter painted the ceilings of….  
  
Yes, Relena is *that* powerful – a frightening thought – and ever since she discovered the true depths of the feelings between Heero and Duo, she's been only a friend to them. I guess she learned the lesson I cannot: how to let go of the one you love because he's happy.  
  
26 I wish you'd look at me  
  
That way  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking  
  
Deep into mine  
  
Telling me more than  
  
Any words could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
(You don't even know I'm alive)  
  
Baby, to you, all I am is  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
They want Quatre to be Duo's best man, and Trowa to be Heero's. In a fit of stubbornness, Duo has decided he'll walk down the isle, like a bride. And he want's me to be the one to give him away.  
  
Irony and Fate are two mean, old, fucking bitches, aren't they? I can refuse Duo nothing, yet what he's asking is for me to literally hand him over to another man, to give away the man I love. What cruel god thought up this torture? What did I ever do, in this or some dark past life, to deserve this?  
  
But I will do it. I will walk the man I love down the isle, arm in arm, and hand him over to the one he loves. I will do this, because… this is what Duo wants. He doesn't want me, he never has and never will. The only one he will ever want… he already has.  
  
27 I wish you'd look at me  
  
That way (Look at me)  
  
Your beautiful eyes looking  
  
Deep into mine (Deep into mine)  
  
Telling me more than  
  
Any words could say  
  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
  
Oh, no, no, no  
  
Baby, to you, all I am is  
  
The Invisible Man  
  
Today's the day. I admit they both look very good in their tuxs, although I stared longest at Duo. They are identical, but for the bow ties: black pinstripe, jackets falling to knee-length in gorgeous imitation of an old-fashioned English gentleman's waistcoat. Heero's tie is cobalt blue, and Duo's is blue-violet. On the end of Duo's braid is a tie made of braided ribbon of cobalt blue and blue-violet.  
  
I peek out the door. The audience is all seated, the priest a bright splash of pure white and gold at the altar, Heero a slash of still, nervous darkness before him. Trowa stands beside him, Quatre stands to the other side. Both Quatre and Trowa are wearing matching dark gray, silky, Chinese- style suits, with high collars, and lighter gray toggles closing the tunics down the front. My suit is identical to theirs, but for the sashes around our waists. Trowa's is the emerald green of his eyes; Quatre's the brown- gold of desert sands, and mine jet-black, embroidered with golden dragons, the emblem of my now-extinct clan. I wore the sash at my wedding to Meiran; Duo insisted I wear it today, for sentimental reasons, for good luck.  
  
"They're ready." I turn to Duo beside me, and he smiles nervously, face pale. The organist starts up, playing the Wedding March. "Are you?" I ask.  
  
"I…" Duo closes his eyes for a second. "I love him so much, Fei. But I never thought we'd make it this far. I always thought I'd lose him…."  
  
Faced with the remembered sorrow and pain in his voice, twined with the love and joy, I could no longer hang on to my love. Duo had who he needed, who he loved, and I will be happy for them. I *WILL!*  
  
"Well, Duo, you *have* made it this far. The man *you* love is waiting to make you his husband, and for you to make him your husband. Are you ready?" The words didn't hurt as much as I thought it did. Maybe if I keep telling myself that, I'll make it true. And I put a little too much emphasis on the 'you', but in his state, I don't think he noticed.  
  
Duo grins at me, and then he hugs me. I hug him back, letting him go to his destiny.  
  
"Come on, Wufei. I'm ready."  
  
I take his arm and push open the doors. We walk slowly down the aisle, his eyes fixed on Heero at the altar, and the two of them are smiling so joyously, so brightly we don't need any more light than that, all the candles are redundant. They could light up this chapel just from the love glowing between them.  
  
I sneak a look at him as I hand him over to Heero. Yes, he's happy, deliriously so. This is what he wants. I step back, beside Quatre, and I let my love go. I let my love go so that he may be happy.  
  
Hmm… For once Relena was right. She let go of Heero because he was happiest with Duo, and now I must do the same.  
  
But I will never admit that I followed that onna's lead!  
  
28 Oh, baby, The Invisible Man  
  
You don't see me,  
  
But I love you  
  
Yes, I love you  
  
(The Invisible Man)  
  
(The Invisible Man)  
  
(The Invisible Man)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH MY GOD!!! Red is gonna kill me!  
  
Yes, I'm aware it sucked!  
  
But you like how I got them married by the **POPE in the Sistine Chapel, in the Vatican?** I think that tells you my opinion of the legality of same- sex marriages!  
  
*BIGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!*  
  
I don't know where the 5x2 came from, it just did. And my poor 'Fei, sobbing naked in the shower!!! Oh, I'm so mean…. OH, WELL…  
  
C&C appreciated!!! 


End file.
